


All a Matter of Viewpoint

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Luna tells the battle differently than Ginny remembers.





	All a Matter of Viewpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unreliable Narrator

"It did not happen like that," Ginny protested, but she did not move a single centimeter away from Luna.

"Yes, it did." Luna put her hand on Ginny's on her thigh, more comfortable with the small touches of reassurance they both needed in the aftermath of the final battle.

"I did not 'brazenly confront the Death Eater'! I did what everyone else was doing, fighting to survive!" Ginny protested.

"It doesn't really matter," Hermione said, even as she decided the pair were too cute in their different views of the fight. Luna insisted on painting Ginny as heroic, and Ginny didn't know how to accept that, in light of what her family had paid or the fact that Weasleys generally didn't hog the spotlight.

"No, I suppose not, except to me. If Ginny hadn't cast her hex right when she did, I would have been hit by the curse," Luna said so neutrally that Ginny tensed, and brought an arm up around her.

"I don't think I realized where you were in relation to his wand," she admitted to her girlfriend, a fear that she could have lost Luna rising.

"You saved me," Luna maintained, and Ginny accepted her view.


End file.
